magicandsuperpowersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hermione Granger
Contents hide HideSource:"Books! And cleverness! There are more important things — friendship and bravery." *1 Biography **1.1 Early life **1.2 Education at Hogwarts ***1.2.1 First year ***1.2.2 Second year ***1.2.3 Third year ***1.2.4 Fourth year ***1.2.5 Fifth year ***1.2.6 Sixth year Early life Edit :"I've tried a few simple spells myself and they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, it's the best school of witchcraft there is I've heard-- I've learned all the course books by heart, of course. I just hope it will be enough-- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" :—Hermione on her muggle family and zealous work ethic.src : Hermione Granger uses magic.Added by Pol 871Not much is known about Hermione's life before she entered the wizarding world. She was the only child3 of Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were both Muggle dentists. They were "quite ordinary" and "a bit bemused by their odd daughter but quite proud of her all the same."4 Hermione was surprised when she learned that she was a witch in the summer of 1991 and was invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the beginning September of 1991. She eagerly accepted and took to studying magic before she began her first year, learning all the set spell books by heart and even performing a few spells successfully. She also bought some extra books so that she could learn all possible information on the wizarding world.5 Education at Hogwarts Edit :Penis Terry Boot: "How come you're not in Ravenclaw? With brains like yours?" :Hermione: "Well, the Sorting Hat did seriously consider putting me in Ravenclaw during my Sorting, but it decided on Gryffindor in the end." :— Hermione on her Sortingsrc Hermione enjoyed her years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. Her favourite subject was initially Charms, and later Arithmancy, and the only areas of study that gave her trouble were Flying and Divination. Some students, such as Terry Boot, wondered why Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor house rather than Ravenclaw, given her keen mind. Hermione admitted that the Sorting Hat did consider putting her in Ravenclaw. Being sorted into Gryffindor, Hermione would share a dormitory with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and two other girls.6 But she proved her rightful place in Gryffindor with her steadfast bravery and loyalty to her friends, Hogwarts, and Dumbledore's Army. It is likely that the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor in the first place, because she chose to be in it, just like Harry chose to not be in Slytherin; on the train, she mentions that, "Gryffindor...sounds by far the best." Hermione's enthusiasm in class.Added by Oread First year Edit :"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells myself and they've all worked for me." :—Hermione upon first meeting Harry Potter and Ron Weasleysrc : Hermione was a couple of weeks away from turning twelve when she boarded the Hogwarts Express in 1991, where she met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley while helping Neville Longbottom find his pet toad, Trevor. Hermione demonstrated a knowledge and talent with magic beyond most of those her age, despite having only recently discovered that she was a Muggle-born witch. She wished to be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw, and her wish was granted considering she did get sorted into Gryffindor. She soon proved to be the best in all her classes, eager to please the professors and to help others learn, albeit in a bossy way that made it difficult for her to make friends. Hermione attached herself to Harry and Ron, following them around and trying to prevent them from breaking school rules and getting into trouble. On one night, she followed them as they were leaving Gryffindor Tower to duel Draco Malfoy. They were chased by Argus Filch into the third floor corridor — forbidden to students — where they came face-to-face with Fluffy, a three-headed dog belonging to Hagrid. Later on, she argued that her spying was to their benefit when she pointed out the dog had been standing on a trap door, which Harry and Ron had not noticed. The friendship between the three was solidified when, on Halloween in 1991, the three were forced to confront a mountain troll. Unaware that a troll was on the loose in the school, Hermione had spent that day crying in the girls' bathroom after overhearing Ron making unkind comments about her. The troll made its way into the bathroom she was in, and Harry and Ron came to her rescue, saving her. When Professors Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Quirinus Quirrell arrived at the scene, Hermione covered for the boys, claiming she was fighting the troll because she had thought that she could fight one, having read a great deal about them, and that Ron and Harry had merely come to help her escape. From that point on, the three students were best friends. Hermione standing in a united front with Ron and Harry.Added by Patr0nus:"I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another idea to get us killed, or worse; expelled." :—Hermione to Harry and Ronsrc : The incident with the Troll was by no means her only adventure in that first year. During the first Quidditch match, Hermione set Professor Snape's robes on fire when she thought he was jinxing Harry. In the spring of 1992, Hagrid, a friend of Hermione's through Harry, managed to procure a dragon egg. Hermione along with Ron and Harry helped Hagrid care for the beast which Hagrid named Norbert. When the dragon was discovered, Hermione and Harry helped smuggle it out of the school to some friends of Ron's elder brother, Charlie Weasley. During the night, they were found and given detentions. Fearing that Lord Voldemort would return if the Philosopher's Stone, which Harry, Ron, and Hermione had divined was hidden in the school, was stolen, Harry decided to steal the Stone first. When he told Hermione that he could go on alone, she rebuffed him. After the trio passed Fluffy, it was Hermione who freed Ron from a patch of Devil's Snare he had dropped into by conjuring fire. She later got herself and Harry through a challenge involving a Potion Riddle. Hermione used her logic to figure out the riddle and let Harry go forward without her, as there was only enough potion for one person. Later, at the Farewell Feast in the Great Hall, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville were all awarded extra House Points for bravery and heroism, which won Gryffindor the House Cup.5 Second year Edit :"And they haven't invented a spell that our Hermione can't do." :—Rubeus Hagridsrc : Before she started her second year, Hermione wrote several letters to Harry, all of which were intercepted by Dobby, as the house-elf wanted Harry to believe that his friends had forgotten him in order to prevent his return to Hogwarts. She and her parents also accompanied Harry and the Weasley family to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. Hermione telling Harry and Ron of her theory about Tom Riddle and the diary.Added by Cruella de VilIt was during her second school year that Hermione first encountered the prejudice and hatred surrounding her blood purity, when Draco Malfoy called her a "filthy little Mudblood" after she told him off for insulting the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hermione had never heard the highly offensive term before, but others present had and lashed out at Draco. Fred and George Weasley lunged at him, and Ron even tried to hex him, but it backfired, as his wand had been damaged. To help Hermione feel better about the incident, Hagrid urged her not to think about it, pointing out that she was a talented witch, regardless of what bigoted people said about her Muggle-born status. Hermione surprised Harry and Ron with her obvious crush on Gilderoy Lockhart, who became that year's Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. She scored full marks on the first quiz in his class, which contained only questions pertaining to Lockhart's books. In fact, she went as far as to doodle hearts on her D.A.D.A. assignments, not knowing until later that he was, in reality, a self-obsessed fraud. On Halloween, 1992 Hermione attended Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party with Harry and Ron. While heading back upstairs, she followed Harry, who claimed to be hearing voices. They discovered the caretaker's cat petrified and the walls vandalised. Hermione began spending all her free time in the Hogwarts Library after she saw the vandalism on the corridor walls indicated that the Chamber of Secrets had been re-opened, hoping to read about the legend, but she could not as all the books were checked out. Hermione shocked everyone when she actually interrupted Professor Cuthbert Binns during a History of Magic lecture and asked him for information about it; this was the only known time when a student asked the boring professor a question, and the class was interested in what he had to say. When Harry proposed the theory that Draco Malfoy was the "Heir of Slytherin," Hermione went even further by daring to check Moste Potente Potions out of the library using a note from Professor Lockhart, in the desire to research Polyjuice Potion. She hoped that they would be able to obtain a confession from Malfoy. She brewed the potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, as no one used it. Hermione also risked serious consequences when she stole potion ingredients from Professor Snape's cupboards that were needed for the difficult potion. Hermione brewing Polyjuice Potion.Added by Lemniwinks:Hermione: "Well, if you two are going to chicken out, fine. I don't want to break rules, you know. I think threatening Muggle-borns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion. But if you don't want to find out..." :Ron: "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be persuading us to break rules." :— Hermione convincing Harry and Ron of her plan to use Polyjuice Potionsrc Unfortunately, Hermione was unable to join Harry and Ron in the ruse with Polyjuice Potion because the Extract of The-Transfigured-Being-To-Be she obtained from Millicent Bulstrode during their scuffle in the Duelling Club was actually the hair of Bulstrode's cat. Hermione grew fur and a tail, and remained in the hospital wing for weeks. Harry and Ron, however, were able to use the potion she brewed to transform into Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, respectively. They entered the Slytherin common room, and through conversation with Draco Malfoy, realised that he was not the Heir of Slytherin, and was not involved in the opening of the Chamber after all. Months after her recovery from the Polyjuice complication, Hermione suffered another accident. After coming to the conclusion that the creature attacking students must be a Basilisk, she rushed to the Library to conduct further research. On her way, she warned the first person she saw, Penelope Clearwater, and advised her to look around corners with a mirror before going anywhere. It saved both their lives, because they were both petrified when they spotted the basilisk's eyes through the mirror. Though she was petrified for the rest of the school year, Hermione was still able to assist Harry and Ron, for she had torn out the page on basilisks and scribbled on it pipes, referencing the manner in which the creature had moved around the school undetected. Using this note and other information they had gathered, Harry and Ron were able to successfully put an end to Lord Voldemort's plans to resurrect his body through his memory stored in an old school diary. Hermione was later cured with a Mandrake Restorative Draught created by Professor Sprout. She was disappointed to learn that, as a special treat for the school, Professor Dumbledore canceled the students' end of year exams, though intensely proud that her friends had solved the mystery.7 That summer, Hermione went on holiday to France with her parents. She was jealous of Ron when his family went to Egypt, as she felt it would be fascinating to study Ancient Egyptian wizardry. Third year Edit Hermione and Professor Trelawney.Added by Profiteor:"P-P-Professor McGonagall! Sh-she said I'd failed everything!" :—Hermione faces her Boggartsrc : Just before she began the 1993 school year while visiting Diagon Alley with Harry and the Weasley family, Hermione met and adopted a part-Kneazle cat named Crookshanks from the Magical Menagerie. However, her new bond with her cat caused friction with Ron and his pet rat Scabbers, as Crookshanks was always trying to catch the rat. Also at the beginning of this school year, Hermione obtained a Time-Turner from Professor McGonagall so she could double up on classes, though this was kept secret. When Harry received a Firebolt for Christmas with no note, Hermione reported it to Professor McGonagall, thinking it was sent by Sirius Black, whom everyone believed to be a dangerous murderer who was after Harry. His broom was taken away to be inspected, which caused a temporary rift between the two friends. There was further social strain for Hermione when Ron accused Crookshanks of eating Scabbers, who had gone missing. Hermione poured herself into defending Buckbeak, the hippogriff on trial for attacking Draco Malfoy during a Care of Magical Creatures class. She worked furiously to save Buckbeak who was on trial before the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, eventually with Harry and Ron's assistance once the trio reconciled after Hagrid told Harry and Ron how disappointed he was when they selfishly put the Firebolt and Scabbers over their friendship with Hermione so they apologised, but their attempt failed, as Lucius Malfoy frightened the Committee into deciding that the creature would be executed. Hermione was extremely upset by this news and grew furious to the point of slapping Draco when he mocked Hagrid for being upset about Buckbeak's fate. Hermione draws her wand against Draco Malfoy.Added by Patr0nusThat year, Hermione was also among the students who found Remus Lupin to be an excellent Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Hermione cleverly deduced that Professor Lupin was a werewolf, based on his Boggart taking the form of a full moon, the timing of his unexplained absences from class, and Professor Snape changing a lesson he took over to the subject of werewolves. However, Hermione did not expose Lupin, presumably because she believed he was a good teacher and did not agree with the prejudice many hold against werewolves. Divination, on the other hand, turned out to be a subject Hermione had no respect for or interest in, and soon dropped.8 :Hermione: "Please, sir, the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf —" :Professor Snape: "That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all." :Ron: "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?" :— Hermione and Ron in a DADA classsrc Hermione and Harry using her Time-Turner.Added by OreadOn the day of Buckbeak's execution, the trio ventured down to console Hagrid. While in his cabin, Hermione discovered Scabbers, Ron's lost rat. After being urged out the back, Hermione, Harry, and Ron all witnessed what they thought to be Buckbeak's execution, but before they could return to their dormitory, Scabbers bit Ron and fled. While chasing after the rat, they were attacked by a black dog, which pulled Ron into a cavity beneath the Whomping Willow. Hermione and Harry hurried after them but were held up in a battle against the tree, but eventually they found a tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack, where Sirius Black, whose Animagus form was the black dog, confronted them. They were soon joined by Professor Lupin who was acting strangely, and Hermione told Harry and Ron of her belief that he was a werewolf, which he confirmed. It was revealed that Sirius had been framed for the betrayal of James and Lily Potter, and that the true traitor was Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding from the world as Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. Once it had been decided that Pettigrew would be turned over to the authorities, the motley group left the Shrieking Shack. When the full moon appeared, chaos ensued as Lupin transformed, Pettigrew attacked Ron and escaped, and Sirius had to transform in order to protect Harry, Ron, and Hermione from the werewolf. Hermione and Harry rushed to Sirius' aid when they heard him moaning, but Hermione could not help as they were set upon by the Dementors, come to recapture Sirius, and their rescue attempt ended when Harry fainted in the Dementors presence. They awoke in the hospital wing after being rescued by a mysterious, unseen person. After realising that Sirius's soul was to be destroyed by the Dementor's Kiss and receiving vague instructions from Dumbledore, Hermione used her Time-Turner to return herself and Harry to a time earlier in the evening. They used this opportunity to rescue Sirius and Buckbeak.8 While waiting she discussed their savior with Harry, and when Harry realised that it was he, she claimed that none but a powerful wizard could have conjured a Patronus to drive away the many Dementors. As evidenced by her assertion that time-traveling is extremely treacherous and very dangerous, Hermione took great personal risk to save Sirius and Buckbeak. At the end of the year Hermione returned her Time-Turner, claiming it caused too much trouble and that she would drop a few subjects instead. Fourth year Edit Hermione helping Harry during the Triwizard Tournament.Added by Oread:"You know, house-elves get a very raw deal! It's slavery, that's what it is! That Mr. Crouch made her go up to the top of the stadium, and she was terrified, and he's got her bewitched so she can't even run when they start trampling tents! Why doesn't anyone do something about it?" :—Hermione begins her campaign for the better treatment of house-elvessrc : Before her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione spent much of the summer holidays at the Burrow with Harry and Ron, sharing a room with Ginny Weasley. With the other Weasleys, they attended the 1994 Quidditch World Cup in August. After the game, the communal campsite was set upon by Death Eaters. Hermione, Harry, and Ron fled into the woods and witnessed the casting of Morsmordre. Initially caught up in the chaos surrounding the effort to catch the caster, she took exception to the accusations leveled against Harry, and the many wizards' treatment of the house-elf Winky who had also been at the scene. Once at Hogwarts, Hermione began a crusade for the liberation of house-elves by beginning the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, having been appalled by Bartemius Crouch's abusive treatment of his house-elf Winky. This did not earn her any popularity, as most believe that house-elves enjoy their work; indeed, even the house-elves did not like her campaigning. Harry, Ron, and Neville Longbottom only reluctantly joined, mostly in order to prevent Hermione from nagging them about it. Hagrid as well as Fred and George Weasley refused to join on the grounds that it would upset the house-elves, though Fred did tell Hermione how to get into the Hogwarts kitchens, where she spoke to Dobby and Winky. Hermione considered the former to be a good example of a free elf, and tried to comfort the latter about being sacked by Crouch, but Winky soon became upset by Hermione's claims that house-elves deserved to have holidays and wages, along with the other elves. Hermione in her pink Yule Ball dress.Added by You-Know-WhoAfter the events surrounding Harry's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire, Hermione was the only student who believed Harry's innocence; in fact, she "accepted his story without question." Even Ron was suspicious that Harry had cheated in order to gain more glory, creating a rift between the two for some time. Hermione helped Harry for the Triwizard Tournament by teaching him useful spells, such as Stupefy, Impedimenta, and Accio, and tried to get Harry and Ron to talk to one another multiple times. At this time, Hermione unknowingly attracted the interest of Durmstrang Triwizard Champion and Bulgarian International Seeker Viktor Krum for her intelligence, unconventional beauty, and the manner in which she declined to hound him for autographs, unlike other girls. Krum began following Hermione to the library and other places around Hogwarts, and even asked Harry if it was all right for him to pursue Hermione. He eventually asked her to attend the Yule Ball with him and she accepted, not telling anyone but Ginny Weasley. Thus, when the pair arrived, many were stunned and jealous. Hermione wore robes of "floaty, periwinkle-blue material," and her hair in an "elegant knot at the back of her head." The attention to her appearance was unusual, and she received many positive remarks on it. Hermione commented that she had used Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, but that it was too much work to use it every day. Upon seeing Hermione with Krum, Ron was overcome with jealousy. Hermione intended for Ron to ask her, but his invite was insensitive and at the last minute. The two rowed about it in the common room, in which Hermione revealed that he should have asked her instead of Krum, but Ron misunderstood the point. After that, the two were seemingly more polite, although Ron continued to show dislike of Krum. Hermione as Viktor Krum's kidnap victim during the Second Task.Added by Cavalier OneHermione was chosen as a "kidnap victim" for Krum during the Tournament's Second Task, something that she subsequently endured teasing over. She was taken to the bottom of the Black Lake to await rescue from Krum, who donned a half-shark Transfiguration. Krum managed to rescue her and carried her to the surface, where he revealed to her later that he "never felt this way about any other girl" and asked her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer.9 :Ron: "She'll be after you next, Hermione." :Hermione: "Let her try! I'll show her! Silly little girl, am I? Oh, I'll get her back for this." :— Hermione and Ron discussing Rita Skeetersrc Rita Skeeter, a journalist for the Daily Prophet and unregistered Animagus, was hiding in beetle form in Hermione's hair during this conversation. Hermione had previously told Skeeter off for printing horrible lies about Harry and Rubeus Hagrid, angering the journalist, who wrote a scathing article on the "the devious Miss Granger," claiming that she was toying with both Harry and Krum's affections and possibly brewing Love Potions. In the words of Ron, Skeeter was making Hermione out to be a "Scarlet Woman." She had previously reported Hermione as Harry's "stunningly pretty...girlfriend" by likely twisting and sensationalising the words of Colin Creevey and thus used this as the basis for the article. Although Hermione found the lies ridiculous, some people believed them and started sending Hermione hate mail, and even Molly Weasley treated her coldly until Harry corrected her. Hermione found this irritating and vowed to get revenge on Skeeter for her libel. On the ride home on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione happily revealed she uncovered Skeeter's status as an unregistered Animagus and trapped her in a jar. She kept Skeeter from writing for a year by threatening to expose her to the authorities. She single-handed drove Skeeter into poverty, gaining revenge for the pain caused to Harry and her other friends. However, with the return of Lord Voldemort and the murder of Cedric Diggory at the end of the school year,9 there were much more serious challenges ahead for Hermione and her friends. Fifth year Edit Hermione practising with the D.A..Added by Oread:Ron: "Seamus reckons that Harry's lying about You-Know-Who." :Hermione: "Yes, Lavender thinks so too... I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut about you, actually. And it would be quite nice if you stopped jumping down Ron and my throats, Harry, because if you haven't noticed, we're on your side." :— Hermione on her belief in Harry about Voldemort's return.src Following the death of Cedric Diggory, the Ministry of Magic refused to accept Harry and Dumbledore's claims that Lord Voldemort had returned, and the Daily Prophet labeled them either liars or nutters. However, Hermione and Ron believed Harry and defended him against the criticism of doubtful classmates. Though occasionally Harry vented his frustration at them, Hermione and Ron stuck by him. They also wanted to become members of the reconvened Order of the Phoenix but were not allowed to because they were underage. Hermione helped exterminate 12 Grimmauld Place, which served as headquarters for the Order, and was immensely relieved when Harry was acquitted of the charge of having used underage magic. Also before returning to Hogwarts, she and Ron learned that they had been appointed prefects for Gryffindor house and received badges. She took her position very seriously. Once the school year began, Hermione resumed some of her activism on behalf of house-elves, though she was not as intense about S.P.E.W. as she had been the previous year. She learned how to knit socks and hats for the house-elves, and hid them in Gryffindor Tower. The elves found this attempt at freeing them insulting, and they stopped cleaning the Tower at all. Dobby, already a free elf, was the only one who enjoyed the gifts, took everything Hermione had made, and cleaned the Tower by himself, which Hermione did not know. :Hermione: "She's an awful woman. ''Awful. You know, I was just saying to Ron when you came in ... we've got to do something about her." :'Ron': "''I suggested poison." :— Hermione and Ron on Professor Umbridgesrc Meanwhile, it was not long before Hermione realised that the Ministry of Magic had decided to interfere at Hogwarts. Dolores Umbridge, a foul Ministry worker, was appointed as the new professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. She refused to teach students practical defence, focusing only on theory. With this being the case, Hermione decided that Hogwarts needed a competent teacher and, together with Harry and Ron, founded Dumbledore's Army, a secret organisation in which students would gather after classes and be taught practical defensive spells. She suggested that Harry be the teacher; though he originally thought the idea ridiculous, he consented to teach the class. One of the many spells Hermione learned was the Patronus Charm; hers took the form of an otter. Hermione also became one of the few people brave enough to call Voldemort by his actual name. The D.A. brought Harry into greater contact with Cho Chang. Hermione gave Harry advice on Cho and girls in general. In an effort to combat the lies being told about Harry, Hermione also arranged for an interview during a Hogsmeade visit with Rita Skeeter to be printed in The Quibbler telling his side of the story. Despite being banned, it became the magazine's best-selling issue of all time.6 Hermione and Neville are held against their will by the Inquisitorial Squad .Added by Oread:Hermione: "It's sort of exciting, isn't it? Breaking the rules!" :Ron: "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" :— Hermione and Ronsrc It was Hermione's brilliant spell-work that ensured the security of Dumbledore's Army. She created coins enchanted with the Protean Charm, an advanced spell, as a method of communication, and jinxed the club's attendance sheet to give any tattler a horrendous rash on the face, which would spell out "SNEAK" in painful boils. This is exactly what happened to Marietta Edgecombe later in the year when she betrayed the D.A. to Umbridge. When Harry learned that they could not find a counter curse, he swelled with pride at Hermione's jinxing ability. Hermione was not exposed at that time, but later she was brought to Umbridge's office by the Inquisitorial Squad. Late in the fall of that year, Hagrid, who had been missing for the entirety of the school year, returned to Hogwarts. Hermione, Harry, and Ron ventured down to see him immediately even though it was after curfew. Hermione was aghast at the injuries Hagrid had sustained and greatly curious as to his story. She was almost caught when Umbridge called on Hagrid that night. Months later, Hermione and Harry learned why Hagrid was perpetually bruised and cut. He had brought his half brother Grawp back from the giants. Just after their class took their O.W.L.s, Harry had a vision of his godfather being tortured by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione worried that it was a trap and convinced Harry to try to contact Sirius before doing anything rash. To that end, she accompanied Harry in an act of solidarity as he snuck into Umbridge's office to use the Floo Network, with the assistance of Ron, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood, but they were ultimately caught. When Umbridge threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry during questioning, Hermione interceded, coming up with a lie about what she and her fellow D.A. members had been building a weapon for Dumbledore. She successfully lured Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest, where the toad-like villain was carried off by a herd of centaurs. Hermione had predicted that the centaurs would let her and Harry go, since they did not insult the centaurs and were young enough to be considered "foals." However, the centaurs were already enraged by Umbridge and were further angered when Hermione admitted that she had hoped that they would drive Umbridge off. They were about to carry the two students off as well, but Grawp stumbled onto the scene and a fight broke out between the giant and the herd. This allowed Hermione and Harry to escape and meet up with Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, who had escaped from the Inquisitorial Squad. The six students flew on Thestrals to the Ministry of Magic to try to save Sirius. D.A. members fighting Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries.Added by Matoro183Hermione's fear turned out to be justified, as Harry's vision was a ruse designed to lure him to the Ministry to obtain a prophecy Voldemort sought. As soon as Harry did this, the six D.A. members were surrounded by Death Eaters, and a battle ensued. Hermione stunned Nott when he grabbed Harry, thus freeing him and causing Nott to be injured by the collapsing shelves of prophecies. She later stunned another Death Eater and silenced Antonin Dolohov before he could alert the other Death Eaters to the group's location. She was critically injured by the curse Dolohov subsequently struck her with, but made a full recovery.6 :Hermione: "Well, it's certainly given them lots to write about. And that interview with Harry isn't exclusive, it's the one that was in ''The Quibbler months ago..." :'Luna': "''Daddy sold it to them. He got a very good price for it, too, so we're going to go on an expedition to Sweden this summer to see if we can catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack." :Hermione: "That sounds lovely." :— Hermione and Lunasrc Hermione was challenged in more ways than one that year when she met Luna Lovegood, whose belief in many things without logical grounds baffled Hermione. However, the two became friends after accepting one another's differences.6 Sixth year Edit Hermione in Potions class in her sixth year, with an impressed Professor Slughorn.Added by KickAssJediHermione achieved high academic prestige when she obtained ten O.W.L.s, in Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, Potions, and Ancient Runes. She received 'Outstanding' marks on each of them, except Defence Against the Dark Arts, in which she received an 'Exceeds Expectations,' which she dwelt upon; Ron found it amusing that she actually seemed disappointed by this. By the time they arrived in Hogwarts, Hermione's romantic feelings for Ron had become apparent, and she was upset when he and Lavender started flirting. Hermione and Ron's relationship suffered greatly in their sixth year, when Ron became envious of both Hermione and Harry, who were invited to be members of the Slug Club, a group of students favoured by Potions professor Horace Slughorn, while he was ignored. He was mollified when Hermione revealed that she was going to ask if he wanted to attend Slughorn's Christmas party with her, and the two seemed on their way to a romantic relationship. However, during an argument with his sister, Ginny humiliated Ron about his inexperience with the opposite gender and told him that Hermione had kissed Viktor Krum during their earlier romance. Ron subsequently began treating Hermione coldly, much to her bewilderment. He became even angrier with her when she believed that Harry slipped Ron Felix Felicis to assist in his Quidditch-playing abilities, despite having believed it initially himself, accusing her of having no faith in him when it was discovered that he had not been slipped the potion at all. All of this culminated in Ron beginning a very public relationship with fellow Gryffindor student Lavender Brown. Hermione was so furious and heartbroken that when she discovered this she conjured a flock of canaries to attack Ron (after which she broke down and cried on Harry's shoulder), and the two ceased being on speaking terms. Hermione fought back by attending the aforementioned Christmas party with Cormac McLaggen, an older Gryffindor that Ron despised. It backfired when Hermione found McLaggen extremely irritating and not at all a gentleman remarking that he had more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant. However, she still declined to go to the Burrow for the Christmas holidays. Afterward, Ron — who was relieved that Hermione and McLaggen's date did not go well and who was growing discontent in his relationship with Lavender — attempted to speak to Hermione, but she ignored him.10 :Hermione: "Oh, I've just escaped — I mean, I've just left Cormac. Under the mistletoe... I'd thought he'd annoy Ron most. I debated for a while about Zacharias Smith, but I thought, on the whole —" :Harry: "You considered ''Smith?" :'Hermione': "''Yes, I did, and I'm starting to wish I'd chosen him, McLaggen makes Grawp look a gentleman." :— Hermione at Slughorn's Christmas partysrc A tearful Hermione.Added by Patr0nusThe two reconciled after Ron was hospitalised due to consuming poisoned mead, an event that left Hermione shaken and frightened. By this time, Ron was visibly disillusioned with his relationship with Lavender, who had become possessive of him and called him by the annoying nickname "Won-Won." He also muttered Hermione's name in his sleep while in the hospital wing. Hermione sits by Ron's bedside after he was poisoned.Added by Patr0nusHe began avoiding Lavender, who soon became suspicious of his relationship with Hermione, ultimately leading to an argument and her breaking up with him. Afterward, Hermione and Ron were more comfortable together, and their relationship improved considerably, although a romantic relationship remained out of their reach. Hermione comforted Ron after he failed his Apparition test because he Splinched half an eyebrow, while he teased her about the instructor's praise for her flawless performance. That year, Hermione also mastered nonverbal magic. Hermione during the death of Dumbledore.Added by Pol 871Throughout the year, she and Ron were both sceptical of Harry's claims that Draco Malfoy had been branded with the Dark Mark and was up to something. Hermione also strongly disapproved of Harry using the textbook of the "Half-Blood Prince" to get ahead in Potions unfairly, though she did not turn him in. She was particularly alarmed by the increasingly Dark nature of the magic in the book, such as the spell Sectumsempra. Near the end of the school year, Harry's suspicions would be proven right. Malfoy let Death Eaters into the school, resulting in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Hermione fought in the battle and remained unscathed thanks to some Felix Felicis, which Harry forced her, Ron, and Ginny to drink beforehand. Also throughout the school year, Hermione as well as Ron had been informed of the content of Harry's private lessons with Dumbledore. Through these lessons Harry and in turn Hermione and Ron learned about Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. During the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, Hermione was comforted by Ron and cried on his shoulder. Afterward, Harry told them about his desire to drop out of Hogwarts to hunt Horcruxes, which were the key to defeating Lord Voldemort. Despite his protests, Hermione and Ron promised to forgo their seventh year of school in order to assist Harry.10 Category:Magic,Witch